2016 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season
The 2016 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon Season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Northwestern Pacific Ocean. The season runs throughout hypo 2016, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and December. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorolgcal Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. The Ken’s Meteorological Center (KenMC) is also responsible for tropical cyclones within the Northwestern Pacific Ocean aside from JMA . KenMC has naming list and uses if and only if the strength of tropical cyclone is a tropical strom (61 to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph) similarly with JMA . Both KenMC and JMA never designated any name on tropical depression strength. KenMC uses the 1-minute average wind speed like JTWC while PAGASA uses the 10-minute average wind speed like JMA . Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2016 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. Don't take it seriously!!! This is for fun. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2016 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_28-39_mph_(45-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.64,0.16) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C42 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 color:TS text:Annie from:19/03/2016 till:21/03/2016 color:TS text:Bernie from:22/04/2016 till:25/04/2016 color:TS text:Carla from:04/05/2016 till:09/05/2016 color:TS text:Darwinia from:08/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:C4 text:Edeline from:20/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:TS text:Fallon from:28/05/2016 till:04/06/2016 color:C2 text:Garnie from:08/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:C4 text:Hilma from:14/06/2016 till:18/06/2016 color:TS text:Iris from:17/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:Jonathan from:25/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:TS text:Ken from:26/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:TS text:Leslie barset:break from:02/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:C5 text:Myrna from:19/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:C5 text:Nica from:29/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:C3 text:Odessa from:04/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:C1 text:Percy from:09/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:Higos from:14/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C3 text:Riza from:22/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C4 text:Samantha from:26/08/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C5 text:Thessa from:06/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C5 text:Val from:08/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:Wilda from:19/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C4 text:Alpha from:23/09/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:C5 text:Beta barset:break from:27/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:TS text:Gamma from:09/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:C3 text:Delta from:15/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:TS text:Soudelor from:18/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:TS text:Molave from:24/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:TS text:Epsilon from:31/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:TD text:Vicky from:08/11/2016 till:17/11/2016 color:C4 text:Zeta from:16/11/2016 till:20/11/2016 color:TS text:Eta from:16/11/2016 till:02/12/2016 color:C5 text:Theta from:03/12/2016 till:06/12/2016 color:TS text:Iota from:09/12/2016 till:15/12/2016 color:C2 text:Kappa from:18/12/2016 till:22/12/2016 color:TS text:Lambda bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:29/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) pos:(617,30) 'Date of Formation and Dissipation of Tropical Cyclones' 'Intensity by the Agencies and by me' intensity: by KenMC intensity2: by JMA 'List of storms' 'Tropical Storm Annie' 'Tropical Storm Bernie' 'Tropical Storm Carla (Nakri)' 'Tropical Storm Darwinia (Fengshen/Ambo)' 'Super Typhoon Edeline (Kalmaegi/Butchoy)' 'Tropical Storm Fallon (Carina)' 'Typhoon Garnie (Fung-wong)' 'Typhoon Hilma (Kammuri/Dindo)' 'Tropical Storm Iris (Phanfone/Enteng)' 'Tropical Storm Jonathan (Vongfong/Ferdie)' 'Tropical Storm Ken (Helen)' 'Tropical Storm Leslie (Nuri/Gener)' 'Super Typhoon Myrna (Sinlaku/Igme)' 'Super Typhoon Nica (Hagupit/Julian)' 'Typhoon Odessa (Jangmi)' 'Typhoon Percy (Mekkhala)' 'Tropical Storm Higos' 'Typhoon Riza (Bavi/Karen)' 'Typhoon Samantha (Maysak/Lawin)' 'Super Typhoon Thessa (Haishen/Marce)' 'Super Typhoon Val (Noul/Ofel)' 'Tropical Storm Wilda (Dolphin/Nina)' 'Typhoon Alpha (Kujira/Pepito)' 'Super Typhoon Beta (Chan-hom/Quinta)' 'Tropical Storm Gamma (Linfa/Rolly)' Tropical Storm Gamma is absorbed by Super Typhoon Beta (Chan-hom/Quinta. 'Typhoon Delta (Nangka/Siony)' 'Tropical Storm Soudelor' 'Tropical Storm Molave (Tonyo)' 'Tropical Storm Epsilon (Goni/Ulysses)' 'Tropical Depression Vicky' 'Typhoon Zeta (Atsani/Warren)' 'Tropical Storm Eta (Etau)' 'Super Typhoon Theta (Vamco/Yoyong)' 'Tropical Storm Iota (Kronvanh/Zosimo)' 'Typhoon Kappa (Dujuan)' 'Tropical Storm Lambda' 'Tropical Cyclone Names, Naming, & Retirement' 'My Naming List' I will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph). Legends and/or Notes: ''' '''1. Bold-italic'' names are retired names due to moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties despite of any intensity of a tropical cyclone despite of the intensity of the tropical cyclone, strongest tropical cyclone of the season with moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties and one of the strongest tropical cyclone of all time with or without moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties except with asterisk due to being Greek letters.' '''2.' Italic name (Fallon) is also retired name due to special name. 3. The name 'Garnet' has never been used since this season (hypo 2016). Due to being special name, 'Garnet' is replaced by 'Garnie' from this season until its retirement year of hypo 2019 which replaced by 'Greg' '''for the next season (hypo 2020). 4. The name ''''Hilda' has never been used this season (hypo 2016). Due to being special name, 'Hilda' is replaced by 'Hilma' from this season (hypo 2016) until its retirement in the same year (hypo 2016) which replaced by 'Han' for the next season (hypo 2018). 5.' '''The name ''Nicole'' has never been used this season (hypo 2016). Due to being special name, ''Nicole'' is replaced by ''Nica'' from this season (hypo 2016) until its retirement in hypo 2019 which replaced by ''Nerlon'' for the next season (hypo 2020). 6. On hypo 2019, the name ''Thor'' has never been used this season (hypo 2019) after replacing ''Thessa' last hypo 2016. Due to being special name, ''''Thor' is replaced by 'Tasho' from hypo 2019 until its retirement in hypo 2020 which is replaced by 'Tyrell' for the next season (hypo 2021). 7. * - no retirement. Read # 1. 8. This is not true. The new storm names for '''''Edeline,'' Hilma, 'Myrna, ''Odessa'', ''Thessa,'' and ''Val'' are '''Eddy, Han, Mirza, Oklo, Tasho '''and Vina''' due to major damages &/or high number of fatalities. Fallon' ''is also change into '''Faston due to special name. 'JMA's Storm Names' JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph).. No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me) 'PAGASA's Storm names' PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. PAGASA will name the tropical cyclone by starting into a tropical depression (45 kph to 60 kph) and higher intensities (>= 61 kph). Legends: Bold - heavy damages and/or large number of casualties hypothetically (or fakely). Italic - heavy damages and/or large number of casualties in real life and these names would be retired based on real life. Note: Karen, Lawin, and Nina are retired names from PAGASA's naming list in reality due to extensive damages and/or large number of casualties (in reality).'' ''The replacements of these names above are: * Krisitine * Leon * Nika Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity